Is It Really, Or?
by Rits1437
Summary: Nothing Special, Nothing Wonderful, Not at all Great just a Simple OS on...Wanna know then just have a quick look in, why to waste time on such a galling summary ;). Guys it is my first attempt! (Involves RAJVI, ABHIRIKA, DAREYA)


**A/N : As you all know, this is my first attempt and being here for so many days and after reading a great deal of stories I wanted to start with a story which would rather be very unlike to other stories, completely contrasting and very untypical but couldn't do so. Actually I had something in my mind to have a go at and it was very different too but I'll not be able to write on it purely because time isn't allowing me to do so.**

**But as I always wanted to write therefore wrote this Simple One Shot! Hope you will have a Good time reading it!**

_REMARK: The places and locations mentioned in this fiction are real not fictional or imaginary which you will get to know shortly. The melodious tunes applied here are just for the sake of the story. I have tried to put these two Artistic things together in a way to make it look more appealing. If it hurts anyone then I'm very apologetic to them and extremely obliged if anyone likes it. _

**While reading it, don't skip the song portion because it is the most Pivotal part of the story, just get a Feel of it! Now, if I have bored you all enough then please go forward with the story.!**

* * *

"**Is It…Really Or…?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SCENE 1: 6 PM, EVENING

In the Sandy Deserts of Egypt, Sun was gradually setting down after a long hard Sunny day. A man stood there bare footed in the sand with gentle breeze blowing across him ruffling his hairs and making the atmosphere Lovely, waiting for someone special to arrive. Just then heard footsteps of someone running behind him, without a single thought he knew who it was and so turned around. As he did, he saw her and was completely taken aback by her Beauty, just got staggered by it, totally Stunned, for once he even forgot how to breathe and felt weightless but after seeing her sparkling eyes his heart started to beat again. She was looking extremely pleasing on the eyes, awfully pretty. Her slim, slender, and dusky looks with those hairs nicely twined up made her look even more Subtle.

She came wearing a soft and silky red colored sari, gently running along, holding the Pallu in her hand and effortlessly fluttering it in the air towards the man. And with her every step closer his heart would almost fall out of his body, a man who is known for handling extreme pressure under the most difficult situations with utmost ease now was finding it difficult to even stand on his feet properly. He was going totally crazy over her Beautiful Charm. Seeing her so graceful, he just lost himself, forgot everything and in every respect lost in her, with the atmosphere set for an appealing evening made everything so perfectly romantic that he started crooning as…

Hmmmm….

Suraj hua Maddham….. (Looking at the Sun)

Chand jalne Laga….. (Tweaking his hand at her to say as she's the Chand)

Aasmaan yeh haai kyun pighlne laga… (Looking the skies by bending down)

Main thehra raha, zameen chalne lagi….

Dhadka yeh dil, saaans thamne lagi…. (Remembering the moment when he saw her)

Oh Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar hai…

Sajna, Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar hai…

Waits for her to sing in reply but she just smiles and shies away past him. He again starts singing hoping this time he would get a reply…

...

Hai khoobsurat yeh pal, sab kuch raha hai badal….

Sapne haqeeqat mein jo dhal rahe hai….

Kya sadiyon se puraana hai rishta yeh hamara….

Ke jis tarah tumse hum mil rahe hai….

Main thehra raha, Zameen chalne lagi…..

Dhadka yeh Dil, Saans thamne lagi…..

Completely out of LOVE AND PURE HEART, This time it just struck to her Heart and felt everything that was hidden in those words and then...

* * *

SCENE 2: 11 AM, MORNING

In the Picturesque location of Gulmarg in Jammu, sat a girl on a crag rubbing her soft palms against each other swiftly and enjoying the Exquisite Scenery in the beautiful season of Autumn. She was dressed in her windproof pants and a jacket furthermore she wore a shirt and a jumper underneath to combat the cold. She also had a warm scarf around her neck, ear muffs and a nice pair of socks with her cool Sunglasses on, covered from top to bottom still she looked so cute and charming that the Spectacular Snow wouldn't do anything but to gratefully accept the Engaging Beauty of this Angelic girl. She was waiting for someone, a man who is the most punctual of all, who is so much dedicated towards his work that doesn't even care of himself when on charge full of rules and discipline but at this moment when it mattered the most was late, actually very late she thought. She asked herself, "aisa kaise hosakta hai woh toh waqt ke kitne pabandh hai har kaam time par karna hota hai toh aaj wo khud itne late kaise hogaye aur wo bhi apni first date pe? Hmpf. She folded her hands in desperation and slowly her charm started to loose and gloominess started appearing on her face just then someone put a hand on her shoulder from back and in a jiffy she turned around. The charm which just had started to get away now got back a hundred times bigger and better.

SAME TIME, SAME PLACE:

Behind the girl, there was a tall snow-capped slope of a mountain on top of which a man stood thoroughly perceiving her, just admiring her beauty, her grandeur. He thought how could be someone so much attractive, so charming who had taught a dumb man like him to love and to love affectionately. As he was in his pool of thoughts, her gloominess got his attention and he immediately looked in his watch, he knew the reason behind her gloominess so without a second thought just quickly skied through the fluffy snow down to her. (a/n: The poor fellow got late because of her only and can't argue also :P)

* * *

SCENE 3: 11 PM, NIGHT

After having taken a Breathtaking boat ride near the falls, getting as close as the Cave of the Winds, exploring behind the falls, rejoicing the Massive and Incredible SkyWheel above it, getting a horrifying scary experience of the Screamers House of Terror and after pulling off such a oodles of events she was now relishing a late night saunter by the illuminated Falls. She still couldn't believe this. For her this was beyond the realm of possibilities something undreamed of, just mind boggling. She was cherishing every single moment of it, she was utterly jubilant about it. She also did not know how to express the feelings within her which were stowed in her since a long time. She was thinking about the appetizing supper that she had moments ago with a view at the Skylon Tower's revolving restaurant and the adventurous ventured that she had in the blizzard the day before but this was all feasible because of the man who was also strolling along with her, her dearest, her beloved one. In fact he was the foremost reason for her happiness that was just doesn't coming of her beautiful face and then the thrilling adventures that she had with him. Although she knew what was coming next but dint know that it will come in this manner.

The Sensational, Prodigious and Thundering Niagara Falls lighted with a multitude of colors, and the heavy, rhythmic spray was creating an unforgettable experience for them. They were walking very leisurely with complete silence looking away, surrounded by the light beguiling mist in the park with the falls at backdrop. All of a sudden the man stopped, so she quickly twirled only to spot no one there.

* * *

SCENE 1: (Regaining from where it left) 7 PM

She was absolutely overwhelmed by this man, yes he used to occasionally trifle with her but she never expected him to turn out so much romantic. She was still in shock but as his words struck to her heart, she got bewitched by him so much that she continued it then.

...

Haan, Kya yeh mera pehla pehla pyar hai…..

Sajna, Kya yeh mera pehla pehla pyar hai….

Looking in his eyes with pure love and He just returning back the favour.

...

Tere hi rang se yun main to rangeen hoon sanam…

Paake tujhe khud se hi kho rahi hoon sanam…

O maahiya, ve tere ishq mein…..

Haan doobke paar main ho rahi hoon sanam…

He only kept chuckling all this while as he finally got what he wanted. She got more close to him and went in his arms while crooning it beautifully. The man bended her down holding her waist by one hand with the other one caressing her frizzy hair and directly looking into her eyes, making her feel amazing.

…

Saagar hua pyasa, raat jagne lagi….

Sholo ke dil mein bhi aag jalne lagi….

...

Both were now completely mesmerized in each other and feeling the vehemence that they had towards each other.

...

Hmmm..

Main thehri lagi, zameen chalne lagi…..

Dhadka yeh dil, saans thamne lagi….

Man: Kya ye mera pehla pehla pyaar hai….

Girl : Sajnaaaaaaaaaaa….

Both complementing each other really well now since all this long they got settled into a very tight hug.

-Both-

Kya yeh mera mera pehla pehla pyaar hai…

Haan…..

Suraj hua maddham, chaand jalne laga…

Aasman yeh haai, kyun pighalne laga….

-Man-

Sajna, kya yeh mera pehla pehla pyaar hai...

It was almost 8:00 now so there was just a hint of chilliness starting to get in the air as deserts tend to get cold during nighttime. There were stars glittering in the sky and a bit of coolness around but it dint affected them as they were affectionately cuddling each other. He just kept gazing in her eyes, as she too did the same thing. She was looking so Gorgeous in the brightness of moon and with that her eyes just got even more gleaming. He looked in those eyes with delight and without further countering them whispered in her ear close to her glossy lips "toh bolo na?" she blushed and pretended as if she doesn't know anything so uttered "kya?" He replied back " acha tumko malum nahi.. kya(mocking her)" continued further "ab tk kya horaha tha?" she stated "mujhe toh kuch aisa yaad nahi".

As soon as she said it, she ran away leaving that man absolute crestfallen. But he knew she was doing all this on purpose to get him say what he wants to hear from her.

So he blurted out her name loudly, she instantly stopped. He went close to her, clasped her hand and put it on his left part of chest still clasping it, looked in her eyes together with great love and deep affection, subsequently proposing her by letting his feelings take the proceedings further ahead.

"Ab main kahu toh kya kahu aur main keh bhi kya sakta hu tum itni khoobsurat ho ki ye chand bhi tumhari khubsurti ke aagey kuch nhi hai. Jabse tumhe dekha hai bs tum hi tum har jagah nazar aati ho. Tumhare bina mere liye ek pal guzarna itna mushkil hota hai jitna ki shayad iss zameen ko aasman ke bina bhi naa ho. Jab bhi tumhe dekhta hu toh bs dekhta hi reh jaata hun meri nazre tumpe aaker thehr jaati hain bs wohi ruk jaati hai. Kabhi agar tumhe kuch hojaaye toh main bardaasht nahi karsakta. Main tum se beitehaan mohabbat karta hu, tumhare liye kuch bhi krskta hu. Agar mujhe tum nahi mili toh main khud bhi nahi jaanta ki main kya karunga. Tum hi mera pehle pyaar ho aur tum hi aakhri. Main tumhe (smiles unreasonably with tears in his eyes) bht zyaada pyar krta hu. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

* * *

SCENE 2: (Regaining from where it left) 11:30 AM

So as she saw him, he saw her. What was left to happen next both were fully lost in each other. From the top of a slope quite far away from where the girl was standing the man was lost in her, now he was inches apart from her, peering straight through those captivating eyes and that sweet smile. He was literally going weak in his knees, totally spellbound by the mesmeric beauty of that girl. She too was enticed by the simplicity and coherent nature of this man. He was such an outspoken and genuine guy which made the girl even more adore him. They were just an inch away from each other, feeling the warmness of their breaths in the frosty snow of Gulmarg.

She was right in front of him, looking at her enchanting face, he could not withstand but to say….

Tu mere saamne, main tere saamne…

Tujhko dekhoon ki pyar karoon… (Says directly staring in her eyes, she smiles coyly)

Yeh kaise ho gaya, tu meri ho gayi…

Kaise main aitbaar karoon… (Drags her into a hug just to secure her more)

Tu mere saamne, main tere saamne….

...

The girl now starts her warbling, like a bird very sweet and innocent.

Toot gayi, tootke main choor hogayi….

Teri zid se majboor hogayi….

Tera jaadu chal gaya, o jadugar…. (He smiles meekly on hearing Jadugar)

-MAN-

Tu mere saamne, main tere saamne….

Tujhko dekhoon ki pyar karoon….

Yeh kaise ho gaya, tu meri ho gayi….

Kaise main aitbaar karoon…... (Again wrenches her more close to him)

Teri zulfon se kheloonga main…. (Gently plays with her hair)

Tujhko baahon mien le loonga main….. (Takes her in his arms)

Dil to dete aashiq sabhi, Jaan bhi tujhko de doonga main….

And before even completing the sentence she puts her index finger on his lips.

-GIRL-

Is kahaani ke sau saal hain….

Is jawaani ke sau saal hain….

Yeh tere pyar ke char pal,

Zindagaani ke sau saal hain….

Intending to tell him how much his life is precious for her. She finds solace in those few moments spend with him but without him there's no meaning of her life. Those moments are the most cheerful and jovial moments of her life more than the hundred years of her lifetime.

…

Ek baar nahin, sau baar kar le….

Jee bharke tu mujhe pyar kar le….

-MAN-

Tu mere saamne, main tere saamne…

Tujhko dekhoon ki pyaar karoon….

Yeh kaise ho gaya, tu meri hogayi….

Kaise Main Aitbaar Karoon…..

Finally, he tightly squeezes her to make himself convince that she is there and hugs her even more tightly to assure her the safety in his arms. After sometime, both settle down a bit comfortably from that hug. Straightaway he bends down on one knee with bit of a shy smile on his face, having a sizzling diamond ring grasped in his hand and at the backdrop the sprinkling sun rays scattering through the fluffy snow-capped mountains made it so more romantic.

He very easily proposes to her, "I LOVE YOU, WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

* * *

SCENE 3: (Regaining from where it left) MIDNIGHT

The man had abruptly vanished from there. She got so much strained that her heartbeat virtually stopped to pulsate. She started pacing up and down very rapidly out of sheer anxiousness. At that moment, she was frightened to such an extent that she could have even died solely because of heart failure. She just hadn't any clue of her Dearest one. But at that very instant heard someone's voice from behind which slowed down her thumping heartbeat which was galloping few seconds ago, soon unwound herself then glanced back to know something absolutely unanticipated coming her way.

Under the scintillating moonlight, after enjoying a lovely stroll, she stood high on her feet in the dazzling Niagara Park continuously staring the man through the light pastel shimmering shroud of mist with multicolored lights of the Alluring Niagara Falls at back making it ever so romantic. Every single thing seemed so imposing, so enthralling, such Beauteous that it looked as if it was eternally made so amorous for them. Then rendering his soulful voice, he began to dance elegantly.

…

Aww… Janne kab hothon pe…. (Touching his lips)

Dil ne rekh di dil ki baatein… (Cuffing on his chest lightly)

Samjha nahi yeh dil…

Isko hum toh rahe samjhaate… (He grins then winks she turns crimson)

Maine dekha tujhe bhula ke…

Har ek tarqeeb laga ke…

Har nuske ko aazma ke…

Par dil se kabhi na utre(utre.. utre..)…

Hangover teri yaadon ka….Hangover teri baaton ka….

Hangover teri yaadon ka….Hangover teri baaton ka….

All this time dancing very fluently while twitching his head, sometimes winking at her, she was just blushing and looked eminently cute. He now came closer to her offering her his hand, she being appreciably lost in him dint even noticed when her hand got into his and began to sway with him on the rhythmical sweet tunes.

-Girl-

Janne kab hothon pe….

Dil ne rekh di dil ki baatein…

Samjha nahi yeh dil…

Isko hum toh rahe samjhaate…

Maine dekha tujhe bhula ke…

Har ek tarqeeb laga ke…

Har nuske ko aazma ke…

Par dil se kabhi na utre(utre.. utre..)….

Hangover teri yaadon ka….Hangover teri baaton ka….

Hangover teri yaadon ka….Hangover teri baaton ka….

Dancing rhythmically on the harmonious tunes both seemed to be an absolute quintessential couple, looking entirely out of this world. With their gaze constantly fixed on each other, one side arm cuddled into each other and the fingers of the other clutched in their wrists holding it straight from the body (a ballad dance). They were swaying in the tunes so gracefully and stylishly, looking magnificent.

…

Jaane kab meri neend udi….

Soyi soyi raaton mein…. (Looks around, as its late night still she doesn't wanna sleep)

Jaane kab mera haath gaya….

Soneya tere haathon mein,….. (Notices her hand in his)

Chal badhte teri ore….

Main jab bhi kadam uthati hoon….

Jaaun tujh se door door….

Toh pass tere aa jaati hoon…. (Now sort of a back hug, with their backs resting on one another)

She was looking a deadly Beauty at that time. Staring her, he thought "every single man in the world even the simplest one would have Hangovered by her Prepossessing beauty", but the almighty God had saved her for him and rightly so he was worthy of her. She was just looking Drop-Dead Beautiful. Dressed in an Xtreme's Pink Mermaid Gown with her sleek hair lightly flapping in the shimmery mist made her effectively look like an Angel sent by the god on earth, really a mermaid. Her enchanting Face which had a magnetic smile, her enthralling Eyes along with the flaunting curves made her so ravishing that the man wasn't able to even take his eyes of her for a split of a second too, if he wanted to do so still he can't as he was wholly hypnotized in her. He again began with

….

Ek jagah pe kabhi ruka nahin…..

Ek jagah pe kabhi tika nahin…. (Points at his heart)

Jaisa maine chaha mujhe….

Waisa koyi dikha nahi,….. (She looks at him in amazement)

Par jabse dekha tujhe….

Jo hua nahi wo hone laga… (That smile is back again on her face)

Dil mera mujhe jaga ke…

Khud seene mein sone laga… (This time, blushes)

Meri fitrat badal rahi hai….

Jaise barqat koi hui hai…. (And now turns scarlet)

Bas ab toh duaa yahi hai…

Ki dil se kbhi na utre..(utre..utre..)….

Hangover teri yaadon ka….Hangover teri baaton ka….

Hangover teri yaadon ka….Hangover teri baaton ka….

What now, so mesmerized in each other that the Hangover of each other has got the best of them. After putting an end to their fairly attractive dance, both settle on a rock near the river in the midnight cuddling into each other to get the warmness.

The man in that same position with full loyalty and pure love confessed suavely "MI AMAS VIN". She confusedly asked "kya?". He replied "han, ANI OHEVET OTCHA". She now pulled back a bit and questioned him "ye aap kya bol rahe hai?" he smilingly replied "TE QUIERO". She's absolutely baffled now just doesn't understand what is he saying. He stated "lagta hai tumhe kuch nahi samjha acha toh ab ek kaam karo apna ye haath mere haath par rakho". She readily did it without considering what the reason might be.

He softly took hold of her hand put it over his heart, pressed it a bit there then again took it back and this time pressed over her heart, further created a heart shaped formation joining the index finger and thumb of their hands from which the beautiful moon was visible. She was totally confounded by the sterling and candid nature of him. Without uttering a single word, he had conveyed her every single feeling that was crammed in him. He asked politely, "kuch nahi kahogi?". She responded as "pehle aap"!. "kya mtlb pehle aap abhi toh teen baar bola ab tumhe samaj nhi aaya toh meri kya galti?" replied hurriedly. "acha, rukiye bolti hun", she spoke out of delight.

* * *

SCENE 4: (Picking up from the point where it left, comprising of all the three proposals)

All men waited eagerly for the reply of their respective girls.

Girl1, happily replying him back, "I Love…

Girl2, out of delight quickly says, "Ya, I Love….

Girl3 at first does the same as the man did in the latter most part of third section. (Scene 3)

Then softly said: "I Love…

Suddenly, from somewhere else came three loud Cacophonous shrieks.

.

.

.

…..Oo...Oo…..Oo…..

.

.

.

SCENE 5: At three different places, Mumbai 7AM, Early Morning

(A/N: Don't worry guys nothing will happen to anyone, don't get stressed. You all are being Bluffed big time since the very beginning. Wanna know how, continue reading on, might make you all giggle at the end, hehe).

At a residence,

Man 1(speaking to himself, panting after seeing that face): Arey baap re! Yeh salunkhe toh mera picha hi nahi chodta, ab toh hadh hogayi. Kitna acha sapna dekh raha tha yaar aur Tarika ji bhi bas mujhe bolne hi waali thi I love you ki pata nahi ye salunkhe kaha se hum dono ke bich mein aagaya. Kya salunkhe sahaab kam se kam sapne mein toh mujhe aur tarika ko akela chod dete waise toh mujhe uske nazdik tak nahi jaane dete ab sapne mein toh taang mat adhao apni, kamas kam wohi pe kuch raham kar dete mujhpe. Bas YOU hi bacha tha ki taqdeer ne tang de di waise bhi main aaj tak usse itne saalon mein ye tak nhi keh paaya ki mujhe wo pasand hai toh kya khaak propose karunga. Bas sapne mein hi hoskta hai waha bhi ye salunkhe nhi hone deta. (nodding his head in disappointment).

He further continued with a little shy smile and scratching back of his head, " waise Abhijeeet not bad yaar (nipping on his lips). Egyptian deserts ussme bhi suraj hua maddham, wah kya baat hai bhai tum kab se itne romantic ban gaye waise acha hai ab kbhi bhi mouka mila na toh wo sab bol dunga jo sapne mein socha. Chalo ab bht der horahi hai phir bureau ke liye bhi toh nikalna hai."

In a Flat,

Man 2: (In pain after striking the table hard) Aah! Yeh table yaha kya kar raha hai(looks around and then realizes) arey haan shayad kal raat main tv dekhte dekhte yahi sofe pe sogaya tabhi toh jab palta toh mera sir iss table se takra gaya. Shayad kya ye dekho tv toh shuru hi hain mtlb yahi hua hoga.

He gets up, switches it off and settles down on the couch again thinking about the dream. He spoke to himself, "kal raat ek gaana kya dekh raha tha mujhe toh sapne mein bhi wohi sceneray dikh rahi thi aur main Purvi ko propose kar raha tha. Aise kaise hogaya yaar kya main usse vaakai mein pyar karta hu shayad karta hi hun tabhi toh ye sab dekh liya. Itna toh bhi acha hua ki Gulmarg tak hi simit raha aur Switzerland jaisi jagah nhi pohach gaya varna pata nhi main aur kya kya krta. Vaise sapna kaafi acha tha infact bohut acha tha lekin agar Purvi wo YOU bol deti toh aur bhi acha hota usse bhi love pe hi rukna tha. Offo! Yeh sab tu kya soch raha hai Rajat, chalo yaar jaldi se tayyar hoker bureau ke liye nikalta hu!"

At a house,

Man 3: "Ouch!" he exclaimed, further adding "Mera haath! gaya kaam se aur iss sab mein sirf iss alarm ki galti hai." He had banged his hand hard on the alarm which was disturbing him in his dreamland, and so it was completely shattered into pieces.

Very annoyed, he sat on the bed and blurted out, "pata nhi ye abhijeet ne mujhe kya bakwaas sa alarm diya hai jisko band karne ke baad bhi band hone ka naam hi nhi leta hai, bewakoof acha hua toot gaya mujhe disturb krne ki kuch toh saza milni chahiye lekin issme mera faayda toh kuch nhi hua aur uper se mere haath mein bhi lag gaya. Khair chodo ye sab vaise itni si chot se mujhe kya hojaayenga par kya sapna dekha yaar….just just ab toh mere pass shabd bhi nhi…WOW! Niagara falls, ab aise propose karne ko mangta haina, muahh. Shreya yeh kya hai tumhara asar ki mujh jaisa insan jo sharaab se das kadam dur rehta hai aaj wo hangover hone ke sapne dekh raha hai par agar tumhara hangover ho toh main toh hamesha ready hu(smiles broadly in happiness).

He was again getting into his dreamland when he heard the buzzing sound of his mobile so picked it up.

"Haan bolo abhijeet" speaks very lazily. Abhijeet responds back hastily, "Daya kaha hai tu yaar jaldi aana, nhi toh late hojaayega". He looks in his cell only to know he was very late so quickly rushed off to bureau.

* * *

**A/N: So how's it? Hope you all liked it. If not then I'm sorry for not making you like it, it's my fault. But mention all your views, comments, suggestions if any in the review section. Please don't spare me, if there are any sort of harsh comments please mention those as well but do review. A big thanks to all those who have read it till the end, hope haven't bored you that much. I'm extremely sorry if I have hurt anyone, dint mean to do so. Thanks a lot for reading, will be even more thankful if you all review it!**

**Yeah, thanks for spending your precious time on not such a precious thing. Bye everyone…tkcr!**

**-Killers1437(Ritesh7)**


End file.
